Pressure sensitive adhesives have long been used in the manufacture of medical tapes and dressings intended for attachment to the skin.
Pressure sensitive adhesives intended for use in attaching tapes and/or dressings to the skin must possess a number of physical, chemical and biological characteristics including (i) biological compatibility with skin over extended periods of continuous contact, (ii) biological compatibility with surgical incisions and lesions, and (iii) a bonding strength sufficient to prevent premature peeling of the tape/dressing from the skin but low enough to prevent skin irritation upon removal of the tape/dressing.